¿Que nombre te gusta mas?
by Karmele
Summary: James Potter quiere preguntar una cosa a Lily Evans, pero no lo tiene nada facil. Oneshot.


Bienvenidos a este onestoh de Harry Potter

DISCLAIMER: Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling. Solo la historia es mía.

Este fic transcurre en los años de los merodeadores.

Espero que lo disfrutéis leyendo y muchas gracias por entrar aquí.

* * *

**¿Qué nombre te gusta más?**

James Potter se paseaba por todos pasillos de Howgarts buscando a cierta pelirroja porque no puede irse a la cama sin haber oído la voz de Lily Evans, aunque solo recibiera un gruñido como respuesta. Tras divisar a una melena pelirroja salir de la biblioteca, corre tras ella.

- ¡Ey, Lily!

- Potter- Lily se detiene en seco y se gira para mirarlo- para ti soy Evans.

- Estas precio…

-¿Qué quieres Potter? – le interrumpe Lily impaciente.

- Quiero preguntarte algo- sonrie seductoramente.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué nombre te gusta mas, Benjamín o Harry o Adeline o Emma? Aunque que quede claro que tu nombre Lily es mas lindo - sonriendo con insistencia.

- ¿Qué, a que viene eso? ¡Y por ultima vez soy Evans!- replica Lily fastidiada.

- Oh, es que hemos adoptado un elfo domestico, esta en nuestra habitación y claro, el pobre no tiene nombre- contesta James despreocupado.

- ¿Qué?Sabes que esto esta prohibido!- Lily ya estaba furiosa- ¿de donde lo habéis sacado?

- Canuto lo trajo de su casa, bueno en realidad lo ha secuestrado- confiesa un James sonriente.

- ¡Ya podéis devolverlo a donde estaba o le digo a Dumbledore!

- Oh venga Lily, no seas as…

- ¡soy Evans!- le vuelve a interrumpir un Lily muy enfadada- ¡y devolved al elfo!

- Estas preciosa cuando te enfadas- dice James en un tono divertido - Eh, Evans ¿Cuándo admitirás que estas coladita por mí?

- Cuando tú beses a Sirius Black, Potter. ¡y no me cambies de tema! Devolved al elfo domestico a su casa.

James suspira, definitivamente Lily Evans estaba preciosa cuando se enfadaba.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo? – dice automáticamente.

- No- Lily contesta también automáticamente.

- Bueno, aun no me has contestado a mi pregunta

- ¿Qué pregunta?- pregunta Lily desconcertada.

- ¿Qué que nombre te gusta mas?

- Olvídalo.

-por favor, por favor, por favor por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor...

- Deja de comportarte como un niño pequeño- dice la pelirroja irritada

- Mira Evans hagamos un trato, tu me dices el nombre que mas te gusta y devolveremos el elfo domestico a la mansión Black ¿te parece?

- ¿Porque habría de creerte?

- Palabra de merodeador- contesta James muy serio.

Lily estaba dudando, empezó a pensar en negarse en rotundo, cuando topó con los ojitos suplicantes de James y por eso termina cediendo.

- Vale, vale, está bien, eres insufrible…

- Genial, dime ¿Cuál te gusta mas, Benjamín o Harry o Adeline o Emma?

- Espera, espera, me has dicho nombres de chico y también de chica, creía que era un solo elfo domestico- le corta la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

- Oh, si, es que lo que pasa no se de que sexo es.- contesta James despreocupado y con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Me tomas el pelo? Pero ¡esto es ridículo! –se queja Lily

- No- dice James ofendido.

- Pues deberías comprobarlo antes.

-¿Qué? Ni loco voy a mirar ni tocar el taparrabos de ese elfo domestico.

- ¡¿y como pretendas que elija un nombre cuando no se ni de que sexo es? ¡No es lógico!

- Da igual- contesta James totalmente despreocupado.

Lily, exaperada, irritada, decide contestar cuanto antes para largase ya de ahí y callarle ya al maldito arrogante Potter:

- Harry, me gusta Harry.

Lily esta a punto de darle la espalda cuando oye decir a James:

- Lindo nombre para nuestro hijo, Lily has hecho una buena elecci…

-¡No voy a tener un hijo contigo!- le interrumpe- pero… entonces… ¿¡lo del elfo era mentira!

- ¿Qué elfo?- pregunta James intentando no reírse.

- ¡Potter! Me tienes harta- grita Lily hecha una furia.

- Vamos Lily no te enojes- contesta James con calma y una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro- no querrás que nuestro hijo no tenga nombre. Bien una cosa menos en nuestra lista, la lista de James y Lily.

- No voy a tener un hijo contigo _-_sentencia Lily rotunda- ni en tus sueños Potter. ¡¿Qué es eso de la lista de James y Lily?

- Claro que no, ¿por quien me tomas? Tendremos 6 hijos, tres chicos y tres chicas…

- Contéstame ¡¿Qué es eso de la lista de James y Lily?

- Oh, es una lista de lo que vamos a hacer juntos, de momento he escrito ya 14 cosas ¿quieres oírlo?

-¡No!

- la primera: salir con Lily Evans, la segunda: besar a Lily Evans, la tercera: casar con Lily Evans, la cuarta: discutir por el tamaño de nuestra cama de matrimonio, la quinta: tener el primero de los 6 hijos, la sexta: tener el segundo de los hijos, la séptima: tener el tercer hijo, la octava: comprar un perro, la novena: tener el cuarto hijo, la décima: discutir por el nombre de nuestro cuarto hijo, la décima: acompañar al primogénito al anden 9 y tres cuartos, la undécima: tener el quinto hijo, la doceava: iremos juntos al despacho del director Dumbledore por culpa de alguna travesura de nuestro primogénito, la treceava: comprar otra cama de matrimonio porque ya estará bastante desgastada y por ultimo tener al sexto hijo.

Pero Lily Evans no oye las 10 últimas cosas que estaba mencionando James porque ya se estaba largando de ahi.

- ¡Te quiero Lily Evans!- grita James. Y eso, Lily, si que lo oye.

- Harry Potter- susurra James- suena bien.

* * *

_Bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido?_

_Espero que os haya gustado y disfrutado leyendo._

_Muchas gracias por entrar aquí y leerme._

_Besitos._

_Karmele_


End file.
